A patch panel is a device that features a number of connectors, usually of the same or similar type, for connecting and routing circuits in a convenient and flexible manner. Patch panels are commonly used in computer networking, and in particular, cases are used with fiber optic cable. As network system infrastructures grow, there can be thousands of patch panel connections in a single system. As patch panels are a manual device, errors in connections can occur that are difficult to troubleshoot and correct. Furthermore, telecommunication bandwidth is often leased based on the number of circuits used. If a circuit has failed or is failing, it is difficult to determine that it has done so, and therefore, the leased bandwidth may be costing a consumer even though the bandwidth is not available. One advantage of traditional patch panels is that they do not rely on electronics or a power source to make and maintain a connection. As long as the connection is physically intact, the patch panel will function. Accordingly, there is a need for patch panel systems that can facilitate troubleshooting and monitoring the interconnected circuits while still remaining a simple fail-safe device.
The headings provided herein are for convenience only and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the claimed embodiments. Further, the drawings have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be expanded or reduced to help improve the understanding of the embodiments. Moreover, while the disclosed technology is amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below. The intention, however, is not to limit the embodiments described. On the contrary, the embodiments are intended to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the embodiments as defined by the appended claims.